Anima - The Great Adventure
by Okami Rock
Summary: Okay I abandon the first copy 'cus I messed up okay! Sorry and I'm not copying! So there's a girl and 2 boys that meet... They meet Cooro out of the blue and that's where the adventure starts... Rated T of langue and maybe, MAYBE bloody moments... *cries in corner like a baby* I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello this is my first story EVER so please be nice. Also I need to tell u viewers that it may not any good and a piece of shit so if it's bad sorry… Husky: Whatever just start! Me: I wish Cooro was here with me instead of you… Oh well enjoy! ^_^**

_Crap this guy isn't giving up without a fight... _a very young girl thought and starting running deep in the forest. She had pure black eyes and black hair; her hair was up to her neck. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and short blue jeans until to her knees. She turned her head back to see if the man was still chasing her, but found no one behind her. "Finally gone..." she said and sighed in relief, "Well I guess I can go in my true form at least..." She turned into a wolf and lay down in the open space of grass. "I may not be as sneaky as a fox but oh well..." she said looking at the bag of money, "1 point for the 13 year old." The girl got up and starting walking. "Hey get me out!" she yelled and turned back to a human in the net. A boy started to walk out of his hiding spot and walked to her, "Huh... I caught a +Anima. Now I caught you what's your name?" He had black eyes and black hair just like the girl; he was wearing a gray shirt and short grey pants. "Will you let me out if I tell you?" the girl asked. "Maybe so." the boy said, "My name's Shiranui yours?" "Well it's not my real name but call me Okami." Okami said. "Okay if you prefer that." Shiranui said and quickly cut the rope. "Thanks..." Okami said getting up, "Okay, I may not trust humans very much from my past but..." Okami said blushing in embarrassment, "...can I join you in your travels..." "Sure. Whatever, you could be helpful..." Shiranui trailed off and walked to the ocean.

The fire was crackling as they sat around it; all was quiet until Okami asked, "How old are you Shiranui?" "13 and you," Shiranui answered. "Me to," Okami answered back and turned to a wolf, "Hey I prefer this form it's much more comfortable and I can hear much better then you 'normal' humans." "Why is-"Shiranui started but Okami interrupted, "Someone's coming!" "Turn back now!" Shiranui said still calm. _God can anyone make this dude mad? _Okami thought to herself, turned back and started swimming in the ocean. "What are you doing?" Shiranui asked running to the shore were Okami left her shoes (yeah I left out a detail… sorry and too lazy to revise). "Nothing~" Okami said swimming back to shore with a boy, "I told you I heard something Shiranui." Then she fell down and cried in pain, "S-stupid s-s-stingray…" "I guess he's a stingray +Anima huh…" Shiranui said pulling the boy near the fire careful not to touch the tail (so short explanation he tied a rope around him and pulled). _I think I can still walk right? _Okami thought as she wobbled up and said, "I'm fine if you're wondering Shiranui." "Good." he said not turning around and sat next to the sleeping boy. Okami wobbled her way to the fire and sat on the opposite side of Shiranui. _Crap I'm bleeding and why and I swearing? _She thought to herself but Shiranui saw right though the fire. "Sit here crybaby." he said calm and patted the place where he wanted her to sit. "I'm not a crybaby or an idiot, idiot." Okami said, walked over, and sat. "God, now aren't you a little baby?" Shiranui complained as he wrapped bandages around the places that she got stung, which was on her wrists and hands (meaning how it looked in the end each finger had a bandage so she still could move her fingers). "Thanks." Okami said, after he finished, and laid down, "I guess you're okay for a 'normal' human… Oh well good night!" "Night." he said dually as Okami wondered 'how is he so calm all the time'. Soon both of them fell asleep waiting for morning to rise.

**Me: So u people like it? Cooro: That was well played Maple! Nana: Yeah Maple if that's your real name! Me: It's not just a stage name. Husky: I'm back! Me: NO! Why!? Nana: Anyways…. Please subscribe and review! Please before she kills us all with complaining that her story is no good! T_T Me: Also to people who already read this I messed up so I'm starting over… I'm not copying!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello viewers I need reviews but it's okay… **

**Husky: Yeah so are u going to fix the spacing between our talks? **

**Me: No because I have a glitch right here of not having lines…**

**Cooro: I'm sorry there's no sight of Nana. *walks over pat shoulder***

**Me: Thanks and enjoy... P.S. I have horrible where to put the paragraphs and grammar.**

Morning soon arrived to them and they soon woke up. "That sting still hurts damn it!" Okami yelled and woke Shiranui up. "It's not my damn fault you idiot! I wasn't the one who decided to touch the boy!" Shiranui yelled back and started packing. _I guess I can make him mad… Hmm, shall I push some more? _Okami asked in her head and said, "Hello what's your name?" "Wha- oh he's awake…" Shiranui said and walked to the forest, "I'm going to get some berries you guys stay here!" "Oops!" Okami said and sat next to the boy, "Anyways like I said what's your name?" "What's your name? You tell me I tell you." the boy said sitting up. He had light blue hair and light blue eyes; he was wearing a long shirt (meaning it looked like a dress) and long pants. "Well it's not my real name but call me Okami. If you're wondering it means wolf in Japanese." Okami explained. "Okay, my name is Issun." Issun answered, "Anyway what was his name? The boy who ran off," "Oh that was Shiranui." Okami answered, "I never knew he could get mad since he's always calm." "Hey guys are you joining in our little group or not?" Shiranui yelled from the forest. "You can come if you want." Okami said and ran off, "You are a +Anima and it'll be easier to live in this world if you're by a human!" "I guess I'll join then…" Issun whispered and ran off after them.

Deep in the forest was where Okami was as she thought to herself _Damn it! I'm so lost! Where is Issun or Shiranui!? God I pray I'll be alright… _"Huh?" Okami said turning around where she heard the bushes swaying, "Who's there! Show yourself!" Then a wolf came out. "I didn't know wolfs can live here." Okami said walking over to the wolf turning to a +Anima, "Now aren't you a good wolf!" She patted the wolf's head and then the wolf sprayed something on her (just saying the wolf got something in its head which was powder, and then Okami petted it and was pasted to her), "Huh?" Then suddenly Okami turned into a 5 year old and was riding on the wolf still +Anima form. "Okay can you take me to Shiranui? I got his sent right here." Okami said not knowing what happened and got the white wolf to sniff the bandage. They were off as soon as the wolf smelled it and Okami said as they were running, "I'm going to name you Chibi short for the god Chibiterasu." The wolf was pleased with the name as they soon stopped and Okami yelled, "Shiranui you left me behind!" "I don't know you little girl beat it!" Shiranui said cold heartedly. "Chibi attack him!" Okami said getting off. "Umm…" Issun said and kneeled down to Okami's eye level, "Okay now what's your name little girl?" "I already told you!" Okami fumed, "It's Okami O-k-a-m-i Okami!" "Hey Shiranui I really think this is Okami. After all you said she properly got lost." "Stop Chibi," Okami commanded and hopped on Chibi's back, "Do you believe me now?" She shoved her hand in Shiranui's face. Shiranui flinched and responded, "Yes Okami Den." "My last name isn't Den!" Okami fumed again. Issun and Shiranui laughed as a black haired boy fell from the sky.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Okami: I finally made it to your room but why a year old again?**

**Shiranui: You'll properly change back in the next chapter.**

**Me: It's true…**

**Nana: In the next one we are going to appear right?**

**Me: Yep! You're going to appear and help Okami change back to a 13! *pats Nana's shoulder***

**Cooro: Anyways R&R!**

**Me: When did you appear…? Also sorry that it's very short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm so bored I think I'll make a new fan fiction account…**

**Cooro: Why? *walks in room***

**Me: 'Cus I messed up… CH 2 is CH 1 and I read the reviews and… I'm hopeless… Also just to bring it up I forgot the password to my account and I forgot what email I used (I got 3 emails total!) so MapleSword Is out… and sorry for everything I'm still a first timer, and I suck at writing what people say… but want to do it anyways. So like I said sorry for you know…**

**Nana: Sorry! *flies in***

**Me: I don't care anymore just start…**

"Umm…" Okami said poking the black haired boy (okay I really think you people already know who this is so I won't describe him), "Are you alive?" "Turn back to a human Okami!" Shiranui scolded as he walked over, "Maybe he's a regular human like me!" "No." Okami said still poking the black haired boy, "Chibi carry him. Shiranui carry Issun 'cus I think he passed out." Shiranui and Chibi followed orders and began to walk away (info- Okami is still on Chibi's back).

About 3 hours later the gang stopped and Chibi collapsed. "Sorry Chibi…" Okami said hopping off turning back to a human, "Anyway I'm going to wake him up!" Okami started kicking and punching the black haired boy but he didn't wake up. "Give me scissors Shiranui." Okami said held her hand as Shiranui laid Issun down. "Here," Shiranui said and handed her to scissor, "What ar-"Okami quickly cut her hair and tickled the boy's nose. The boy instantly sneezed, rolled over and sat up. "Huh?" he said. "Hello what's your name?" Okami asked nicely and thought _I hope he know how to turn me back! Please god I'm begging you! _"Cooro." he answered. "What a-"Shiranui started but flinched after seeing Okami's death glare. "Don't be rude Shiranui!" Okami scolded and hopped on Chibi's back, "So Cooro my name is Okami originally a 13 year old. So can you help me? Oh yeah I already know you're a +Anima." "Okay!" Cooro answered. "He's such an air head isn't he?" Shiranui said waking up Issun. "HEY COORO!" a boy yelled running over, "DON'T BOTHER PEOPLE!" "DON'T WORRY HUSKY!" Cooro yelled back. "Wow Cooro you trust people why too much…" Okami sighed, "Anyways do you know?" "Know what?" a girl said right behind of Cooro. "Oh hey Nana," Cooro said and pointed at Okami, "That girl Okami is 13 but turned 5 somehow!" "Huh…" Nana said properly thinking, "I don't know how to fix that… Hey Senri do you know?" An older boy came out of the woods and shook his head. "That's not fair!" Okami cried and 'ran' to the forest, "There all useless!" "God you people are useless don't you know that she's the most sensitive person alive?" Shiranui said obviously enjoying the show. "Gee even if she is you don't have to mean." Issun stated out, "Anyways since there are 6 people here 3 people should stay here and the others go after her. So any volunteers," "I'll go." Husky said and walked the direction that Okami 'ran' to. "I'll go too!" Cooro said happily and ran off where Okami 'ran' off to. "I guess Senri will to." Nana said as Senri walked off in 'that' direction.

(With Okami) _No one understands the pain of being a 5 year old… I was a slave of many humans for 9 years total… They'll never understand… _Okami thought and looked to the sky _Shit nightfall! I'll be easily spotted if I make a fire! _"Stop Chibi," Okami ordered, "Let's sleep here tonight before its pitch dark." 'Okay' was on the white wolf's face as he let her off. Chibi lay down and Okami lay down next to Chibi. "Good-night Chibi…" Okami trailed off as she fell fast asleep.

"Urg…" Okami groaned as she got up and turn into +Anima form, "Thanks Chibi for waking me up." Okami patted her hand on Chibi's head. Then Senri came (still looking… That's what I call loyal) and picked Okami up. "Wha- HEY LET ME GO!" Okami fumed and started wiggling out of Senri's graphs as he started walking. The only thing Chibi could do was walk with them 'cus Senri scared the crap out of him.

"Hey you're back Senri!" Husky greeted as Senri walked to 'base'. "So how did you get her?" Shiranui asked. "I may not want to offend anyone but how?" Issun asked to. Senri then placed Okami on Chibi. Okami insistently shouted, "I'M SHORT NOT INVISSIBLE!" "Oops sorry…" the boys said and walked beside Okami, "Wow your quarter our size…" "Hey I can't believe you on my case." Okami said, "I expect Shiranui on my case not you Issun. Also have you noticed that our names are based off of gods?" "OKAY!" Nana fumed, "Can you please pay attention to us?!" "Women…" Husky and Okami muttered to himself/herself. "I guess they both share a hatred for woman and girls." Cooro said still smiling. "Now how is that possible?" Shiranui asked, "Okami is a girl herself?" "That's easy!" Okami said sounding proud of herself, "I was a slave for 9 years total! I was mostly slaved to girls that made me do all the dirty work that men do! So… I feel your pain boys…" "I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Nana said sadly. "Whatever Okami it's going to get worse if you're going to travel with me," Shiranui taunted. "You want to fight?" Okami asked getting in battle position. "Okay!" Shiranui accepted getting in battle position too.

**Me: This is good enough… Okay review people I'm not copying I forgot to write the email down and password so I'm clueless and the test on last Friday made me forget!**

**Husky: Calm down Maple…**

**Me: Anyways the explanation is I suck at everything… I have memory loss (I'm younger than 20) and that's why. I'm really sorry about everything that happens but believe me I'm new messed up and made a new one. I really hate losing… **

**Cooro: Really? Anyways R&R!**


	4. Explanation PAGE please read!

**Explanation of everything PAGE!**

**Okay this is a CLEAR page okay. Okay on the phrase the test last Friday I had a test. That means when I made the MapleSword account is after a really big test and my head hurts. So yay… In the story I couldn't come up with any names so I use the GODS so sorry…. I hope you now understand and I will not make any more stories on that account (I really wish I could inactivate it). Also a quick note my friend will help me throughout the series. I will not make any more though if you people still accuse me since MapleSword and Okami Rock is owned by the same person. I'm sorry to have wasted your time BYE! PLEASE & THANK-YOU!**


End file.
